An individual's mood state may significantly impact their intellectual and physical performance. For example, when an individual feels sad or depressed, they may experience forgetfulness or feel lethargic. Similarly, when an individual feels happy or content, they may experience heightened mental acuity or feel energetic. In some cases, an individual's mood state may impact their evaluation of products (and/or services) irrespective of the actual quality or efficacy of the particular product or service. For example, an individual in a positive mood state may view the efficacy of a particular product as satisfactory. Similarly, the individual may view the efficacy of the same product as unsatisfactory when in a negative mood state.
Some products are designed to assist users with tasks that are prone to inducing negative mood states. Due to this characteristic, these products may be inherently disadvantaged at maintaining a high level of user satisfaction. For instance, the efficacy of a product designed to assist an individual in the completion of a confusing or complicated task may be viewed negatively by the individual due to a negative mood state induced by the task. One example of such a product is a tax preparation application that assists users with the completion and filing of tax returns. In many cases, users may view tax preparation as, among other things, stressful, confusing, and/or frustrating. Accordingly, the efficacy of tax preparation applications may be viewed negatively by the user due to the mood state induced by the task of tax preparation. Typically, applications do not monitor a user's mood state nor adapt in response to fluctuations in a user's mood state.